


When I RIP on Mount Everest

by heysunset



Series: Where We Belong: Save Alec Lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alec Lightwood doesn't give a shit anymore, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Valentine Morgenstern, Magnus Bane wants to help, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Party, Rehab (mentioned) - Freeform, Supportive Magnus Bane, overdose (mentioned), under pressure
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysunset/pseuds/heysunset
Summary: Magnus finalmente conhece o mistérioso irmão de Isabelle, sua melhor amiga. O que ele não esperava é que tivesse problemas com estupifiantes e drama.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Where We Belong: Save Alec Lightwood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When I RIP on Mount Everest

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Drug Use.

A noite estava tão maravilhosa. O céu era um manto escuro repleto de estrelas cintilantes, já as árvores balançavam muito levemente graças ao pequeno vento, que deixava aquela noite de verão um pouco mais fresca. A noite mais bela que Magnus já havia visto em todos os seus 18 anos de vida.

Naquela noite, Clary e Isabelle, suas melhores amigas, estavam com ele, maratonando a primeiro temporada de Prison Break, uma das melhores séries já criadas, na opinião de Magnus. Os três se conheceram na escola, há pouco mais de três anos, na ala de artes, depois de uma confusão envolvendo tinta acrílica, Star Wars e cappuccinos. Mal sabiam eles que uma pequena confusão criaria um Cérbero. Os três não guardavam segredos entre eles ou julgamentos. E Magnus agradecia todos os dias a sua estrela da sorte por ter encontrada a “dupla maravilha”.

As duas sabiam sobre a fatídica morte da mãe dele. Vítima de um problema cardíaco, sua mãe passou longas e dolorosas horas dando a luz o primeiro e único filho, acabando por o deixar órfão do lado materno. Esse episódio obrigou Asmodeus, seu pai, a reorganizar por completo a sua vida: recusar a oferta de emprego no exterior, aprendendo a ser pai e mãe, travar uma briga judicial contra a sogra pela guarda do filho e criar o filho sob críticas e julgamentos do lado materno, tudo isso ainda chorando a morte do amor da sua vida. Porém, nada disso impediu o homem de criar um filho maravilhoso que tinha uma paixão pela dança - uma herança do lado materno - e pelas artes - herança essa do seu lado paterno. Além duma personalidade altruísta e um romantismo que lhe botava um brilho nos olhos

Isabelle tinha problemas familiares. Era a segunda filha de uma família da alta sociedade Nova-iorquina e tinha amor da mãe e do pai. O amor da sua vida era, definitivamente, Max, seu irmão mais novo, com quem ela brincava por horas a fio sem se cansar apenas para ver o sorriso no rosto do irmão. Também era irmã de Jace Herondale, no caso, adotiva. Jace havia perdido seus pais num grave acidente enquanto passavam férias no interior dos Estados Unidos e, sendo amigos da família, Maryse e Robert Lightwood o adotaram, logo de seguida. Segunda a amiga, ele era um amor, certinho e o orgulho dos pais, se tornando o herdeiro da empresa Lightwood. Porém, os problemas familiares de Izzy tinham um nome: Alec. Magnus não o conhecia e sabia que esse era um assunto bastante delicado, então sempre o deixou pra lá. Na verdade, o pouco que Magnus sabia era que Alec era o primogénito da família, o que, pela ordem de nascença, o fazia o verdadeiro herdeiro, mas também era dependente químico, o que já havia trazido graves problemas a família.

Já Clary… bom, Clary tinha a vida que os amigos sonhavam. Seus pais, Jocelyn e Valentine, eram as duas pessoas mais amorosas e mente aberta que eles já haviam conhecido, era super talentosa e tinha um amor profundo pela arte, acabando por ser aceita na escola de arte de Brooklyn. 

Enquanto assistam Michael salvando Sarah da ala médica da prisão, Clary recebeu uma ligação de Jace, desmarcando o encontro que teriam naquela noite, por conta de algo que estava acontecendo. Clary e Izzy sabiam muito bem o que era, então, sem dar alguma explicação a Magnus, ambas se levantaram e se calçaram. Vendo as amigas se prepararem, ele botou o primeiro conjunto decente que achou - uma blusa fresca azul e uma calça jeans básica - e correu atrás delas para o carro de Clary, depois de dar um rápido “tchau” ao pai, que estava vendo algum programa de culinária que ele tanto amava.

Izzy passou o caminhou calada, enquanto que Clary dirigia com todo o cuidado do mundo. As ruas de Nova Iorque continuavam cheias de gente, e as estradas ainda tinham um pouco do habitual engarrafamento, mas isso não impediu Clary de chegar rápido, na frente de um prédio colossal, aparentemente calmo, quase no centro da cidade.

\- Você tem certeza que é aqui? - Perguntou Magnus, saindo do carro.

Haviam poucos carros parados perto do prédio e, na portaria, só estava o porteiro, que parecia cansado de explicar o quer que fosse ao morador irritado. Magnus sentiu pena do homem, ele levava a mão esquerda ao rosto, tentando enxotar a vontade que ele tinha de mandar o morador para um sitio bem feio, enquanto a outro exprimia o interfone. Ao reparar em Izzy, ele se endireitou, dando um sorriso, tentando disfarçar a fúria, e indicando o elevador com a mão esquerda, autorizando a sua passagem, sem nunca parar de falar.

\- Acredita em mim, é aqui. - Respondeu Izzy, chamando o elevador, colocando um código logo de seguida.

O elevador subiu com os seus ocupantes em silêncio. Magnus não sabia o que dizer, Izzy parecia rezar para algum santo, que lhe trouxesse força e luz. Já Clary parecia se preparar mentalmente para passar a noite ali. Tudo com a musiquinha de elevador irritante como plano de fundo. Porém, a medida que o elevador ia subindo, a atmosfera mudava. A música de fundo mudava. A playlist foi de “Hits de Elevador” para “High Enough” em meros segundos.

Foi então que ele abriu. O elevador parou dentro do apartamento do último andar. Apartamento… penthouse. Repleta de pessoas, luzes baixas e música nas alturas. Uma balada dentro de uma penthouse.

\- Ele deve estar no segundo andar. - Falou Izzy, liderando o caminho entre as pessoas.

O cheiro de bebida, suor, sexo e drogas pairava no ar, infestando o mesmo. Do lado esquerdo, alguns dançavam, bebiam e se beijavam. Do outro, o mesmo, mas risos enchiam o lugar já que alguns caiam de bebados depois de brincadeiras estúpidas e infantis. Foi então que Magnus sentiu um beijo no pescoço bem rápido, o assustando, seguido de risos. Ao se virar, só viu uma garota puxando outra, ambas riam como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, enquanto Magnus tentava limpar a saliva da sua pele, odiando cada vez mais aquele lugar. O ar também se encheu com um cheiro e som de vômito caindo no chão a centímetros de sujar o tênis de Magnus.

\- Eu odeio esse lugar com todas as forças do meu ser. Por que a gente está aqui? - Perguntou Magnus, tentando se proteger de eventuais explosões de álcool.

\- Jace precisa de ajuda, Mags.

\- E daí? Seu namorado, seu problema.

Nesse mesmo momento, ele viu uma garota sentada no chão do lado dele. Os olhos dela pareciam perdidos e a respiração demasiado lenta. Como se o mundo estivesse em câmera lenta. Do outro lado do corredor, um garoto tentava conversar quase desesperadamente com um homem sobre um preço demasiado alto, enquanto o mais velho olhava para ele com desdém e de braços cruzados, só esperando o primeiro terminar o seu discurso. Perto de ambos, uma cortina.

Por detrás dela, estavam escadas para o andar de cima. O chão tinha marcas de sapatos de tanto que foi utilizado. No meio das escadas, ao olhar para a direita, Magnus viu a paisagem mais bonita que ele já havia visto: a enorme parede de vidro dava uma livre vista para uma Nova Iorque anoitecida. Já deveriam ser perto da meia noite e o céu se encheu com mais estrelas do que quando ele estava em casa. 

Era incrível. Majestuoso. De outro mundo.

\- Irmãzinha. - Uma voz profunda soou, chamando a atenção de Magnus. Incrível. Majestuoso. De outro mundo. Ele era alto, a sua roupa transmite o quão definido seu corpo era, os cabelos eram curtos, tão escuros quanto a noite, seus olhos eram duas avelãs hipnotizantes.

Porém, seus olhos não transmitiam apenas as duas avelãs, mas também um vermelho extremamente intenso. Já o seu corpo começava a transmitir uns cheiros de maconha que incomodavam Magnus. Alec Lightwood: o primogénito de Maryse e Robert. Esculpido por deuses, mas, pelo menos, mentalmente abalado pelos químicos. Mas isso não o impedia de sorrir como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo ou de rir como se estivesse ouvindo o melhor humorista de todos os tempos. 

Uma felicidade fictícia.

\- Pensei que você me ignoraria pelo resto da vida. Me diga, o que lhe traz aqui? Veio se unir ao lado negro da força? - Riu, seguido pelo garoto ruivo, que estava atrás dele, segurando um copo com um líquido esverdeado dentro, que Magnus chutou com uma grande mistura de bebidas.

\- Apenas do seu estilo de vida. - Respondeu a jovem, fazendo Alec revirar os olhos, enquanto pegava o copo do ruivo, bebendo um pouco.

\- Então… Irmãzinha… - Olhou para Izzy, apontando com o copo. - … Ruivinha… - Clary, com um falso sorriso. - … Desconhecido… - Magnus. O seu olhar parecia curioso, intrigado, quase interessado. - Alec. - Se apresentou.

Magnus ficou intrigado com o Lightwood mais velho. O olhar dele, apesar de modificado, ele sentia uma leveza, suave e até mesmo relaxante - o que normalmente não são sensações que uma pessoa sente ao olhar para alguém que não está respondendo por si mesmo.

\- Jace, cadê ele? - Perguntou Izzy, parecendo não estar com paciência.

\- Lá em cima, segunda porta na sua esquerda. Faça o que fizer, não entre em nenhuma outra. Nunca se sabe o que poderam achar. - Aconselhou entre pequenos risos e goles na bebida, recebendo um assento de Izzy.

\- Tente não exagerar de novo. Uma overdose não combinaria com seus sapatos. - Falou irônica, dando um sorriso falso.

\- Sim, capitã. - Concordou, como um soldado, num tom brincalhão, subindo o resto das escada e entrando num quarto, deixando a porta aberta, donde saiu um cheiro da droga consumida e revelando um grande número de pessoas.

Os olhos de Izzy pareciam reviver um momento doloroso, que ela tentou afastar ao abanar a cabeça e passar, rapidamente, a mão nos olhos molhados. Ela continuou a subir as escadas sem falar. Ao passar pelo quarto, Magnus parou olhando para dentro o mesmo. As cores do quarto transmitiam a euforia de estar sob o efeito das drogas. Tons azuis e magentas que se misturavam, além da visível fumaça que saía da boca de alguns dos presentes. Ao longe, Alec conversava Raj, um garoto que da idade de Magnus e Izzy, até que foi se abaixando em cima de uma superfície, arrumando um pó branco como a neve, se preparando para o inalar por completo. De seguida, se encostou ao sofá onde estava sentado, esperando o efeito bater, enquanto Raj continuava falando como se estivesse presenciando a coisa mais natural do mundo. 

Num mix de sentimentos, Magnus voltou a andar com Clary e Izzy até o quarto onde Jace estaria. E assim foi. Jace estava deitado numa cama, ouvindo música e escrevendo em seu laptop, sem notar a presença do trio. 

\- Meu amor! - Falou Clary, se aproximando de Jace, fazendo o mesmo notar a sua presença - Você está bem? - Perguntou, depois de lhe dar um selinho em seus lábios.

\- Na medida do possível - Pediu Jace, colocando o laptop de lado para poder segurar namorada em seus braços, abraçando a mesma. Enquanto isso, Magnus se encostou na parede do quarto de Jace, paralelamente a cama, e Izzy se sentou no canto dessa mesma cama. - Me desculpa por cancelar, mas… eu precisava estar aqui no caso de algo acontecer, sabe.... Com essa festa dele… - Explicou a Clary, que fez compreender a sua compreensão, dando força ao loiro. - Tive que me preparar mentalmente… Você viu ele? Como ele está? - Perguntou, olhando para Isabelle.

\- O habitual, chapado e bebendo. - Anunciou Isabelle. - Ele realmente não aprende…

\- Talvez ele não queira… Iz… três semanas… Faz três semanas desde a reabilitação e aqui estamos. Eu desisto. - Admitiu o loiro.

Os quatro puseram o assunto “Alec” de lado e começaram conversando sobre a tarde e noite que o trio estavam passando. Os três haviam passado a tarde no shopping, para matar o tempo, acabando por ir no cinemas assistir o filme de Saoirse Ronan, “Adoráveis Mulheres”, que apesar de ser muito legal, quase adormeceu Magnus, que, em sua defesa, não havia dormido o suficiente na noite anterior. Continuando com uma batalha onde Magnus defendia Amy como melhor personagem, enquanto Izzy defendia Meg. Entre risos e conversas, o assunto “Alec” havia sido completamente esquecido. Mas não por todos. Magnus ainda pensava no jovem arruinando a sua vida a dois quartos de distância. 

Até que Jace, Clary e Iz decidiram admirar Nova Iorque pela sacada do quarto de Jace, fechando a porta de seguida, enquanto Magnus tentava achar uma tomada para carregar seu celular. Então, a porta foi aberta por Alec, que não estava nada, mesma nada bem. Ele se desculpou voltando a sair, cambaleando. Então Magnus foi atrás dele, vendo o mesmo entrar no último quarto do corredor. Andando até lá, ele rezou para que nada de muito ruim fosse acontecer.

Porém, ao chegar lá, ele viu o primogênito da família a melhor amiga sentado no chão olhando para o nada, sussurrando ‘Tudo vai ficar bem” “Calma” “Respira fundo”. Assustado, Magnus chamou pelo seu nome. Nada. Ele nem o escutava. Mas ele se movia tentando pegar seu celular que também estava no chão, mas nunca acertando na localização do mesmo que era, literalmente, na sua frente. Foi então que ele começou a tremer um pouco, balançando levemente para os lados. “Alec”. Nada. “Alexander”. Nada. Magnus sabia que não era quase de overdose, por sorte. Mas era caso de Badtrip, que era uma sensação não agradável. E ele sabia que Alec estava tendo alucinações naquele momento, assustando Alec, mas o impedindo de mexer também.

\- Hey, sou eu, Magnus, amigo da sua irmã. Você me conheceu. - Disse se aproximando do Lightwood mais velho. - Você consegue se mover? - Silêncio. - Vou levantar você. Calma. - Disse, se aproximando de perto, sob o seu olhar perdido, provavelmente, nas alucinações.

Ao chegar perto, pegou, cuidadosamente, em seus braços, o puxando, delicadamente, para cima. O corpo do mais velho estava pesado e os apoios pareciam inexistente, fazendo Magnus aproveitar uma força que ele não sabia que tinha. Com muito esforço, conseguiu fazer o homem em seus braços se deitar na cama, praticamente caído, enquanto Magnus retirava seus sapatos e arrumando a almofada, tentando oferecer ele o máximo conforto possível. Logo de seguida, Alec começou a derramar pequenas lágrimas de seus olhos, ainda perdidos, enquanto sussurrava algo que Magnus não conseguia escutar.

\- Hey, hey, calma. Não se preocupe. Estou aqui. - Falou Magnus, se sentando na beira da cama, pegando na mão do Lightwood.

Magnus não sabia o que fazer, então apenas ficou do lado dele, verificando se a situação não piorava. Ele tentava acalmar o anfitrião da festa, explicando que o efeito passaria “que nem uma nuvem de chuva” falou ele. Tentando acalmar o mais velho, que sussurrava palavras de medo, provavelmente alucinando com vozes. As mãos do mais novo faziam pequenas carícias, no intuito de o acalmar, nas mãos do mais velho, com cuidado, no caso de ele, eventualmente, adotar um comportamento mais agressivo.

Algum tempo se passou. Apesar de parecerem horas, eram, na verdade, meros minutos. Mas quanto mais tempo passava, mas Alec melhorava, alegrando e aliviando Magnus, que começou a ver os olhos de Alec ganharem vida.

\- Hey, como ‘cê está? - Perguntou Magnus, dando o seu melhor sorriso reconfortante, vendo um sorriso crescer no rosto de Alec.

\- Chapado. - Respondeu, óbvio, mas mantendo o pequeno sorriso gerado por Magnus - Obrigado pela ajuda. - Agradeceu, apertando a mão de Magnus, que ainda segurava a sua.

\- Não se preocupe. - Respondeu Magnus, retirando as suas mãos das de Alec, corado. - Tou aqui para ajudar se for necessário. Mas, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, não faça isso de novo... - Falou, Magnus, fazendo Alec rir.

Então, o mais velho olhou para Magnus. No olhar dele, sem o vermelho que havia estado presente, tinha um vazio assustador, um garoto perdido num mundo perigoso e estranho. Tinha uma cor maravilhosa, onde Magnus poderia, facilmente, se perder.

\- Você é um gato, sabia? - Perguntou Alec, olhando Magnus nos olhos, fazendo o mesmo corar mais ainda. Muitas perguntas passavam pela cabeça do mais pequeno. Perguntas sobre ele. Sobre a sua reabilitação. Sobre o porquê das drogas. O porquê da relação deteriorada com os irmãos, com os pais. Mas ele não ousava. Será que se pode perguntar algo tão pessoal quando só se viu uma pessoa uma vez? - Pergunte. - Falou Alec, assustando Magnus. - Você pensa alto demais. - Comentou. Respirando fundo, para ganhar coragem, Magnus perguntou:

\- Por que usa drogas? Jace mencionou a reabilitação…

\- Ah… claro que mencionou. - Revirou os olhos. Sem falar durante um tempo, ele respirou e tentou escolher as palavras certas… - No início, quando eu tinha uns… sei lá, catorze... eu saía por aí, proclamando que essa merda não era solução. E, sinceramente, eu sei que não é. Mas… a única coisa que eu sempre quis foi um olhar de orgulho dos meus pais. O que deve ter acontecido três vezes nos meus 21 anos de vida. - Começou, soltando um suspiro desiludido. - A primeira coisa que usei foi maconha… e não me orgulho de ter começado… Mas… eles exigiram demais. Queriam me exibir na frente dos amigos como o filho perfeito. Mas, eu não era perfeito e eles não reagiram bem a isso. Tentaram forçar isso em mim. Eu não podia ter uma fraqueza na escola ou sequer ser o segundo melhor. Não… Isso era uma vergonha para a família. - Falou, desviando o olhar de Magnus. - “Nem parece que você tem o nosso sangue” disseram eles. “Você consegue muito melhor que isso” falavam eles. “Isso é o seu melhor?” perguntavam eles. 

“Eu tentava ser o suficiente para eles. Comprei livros de história para aumentar a minha cultura, de idiomas para aprender, de gestão para a empresa que herdaria. Sabe o quão difícil é aprender gestão quando você tem catorze anos? Impossível. - Respondeu a própria pergunta. - Eu tentei tudo… Até que Logan, um amigo meu, me falou para relaxar, me entregando o meu primeiro cigarro… E… tudo parou… Eu não ouvia as vozes deles.. Ou as minhas. Pela primeira vez, o mundo ficou em suportável.“ Terminou ele, finalmente olhando para Magnus, que o olhava atento.

\- Como é que você foi para na reabilitação, então? - Questionou Magnus, curioso.

\- Eu e Logan ficamos pela maconha por um ano mas… porra… - Xingou, se forçando a dizer o que vinha a seguir. - Quando Jace chegou, tudo desmoronou. Não me entenda mal. Eu amo ele. Profundamente. Ele é meu irmão, exatamente como Iz e Max. Mas… ele era tudo o que meus pais queriam. - Falou, brincando com as suas próprias mãos. - Inteligente. Carismático. Bonito pra porra. Perfeito em tudo o que fazia. Eles começaram a levar ele para todos os lugares onde eu costumava ir, mas sem mudar de roupa três vezes antes de sair ou recebendo críticas a cada passo que dava. Não… ele recebia braços. 

“Começaram a me comparar a ele, a olhar para ele com orgulho. Especialmente, quando ele trazia notas melhores que as minhas… Então, houve um sentimento de raiva que cresceu dentro de mim. Injustiça. Frustração. Comecei a exigir cada vez mais de mim mesmo, acabei por afastar Logan e me aproximei de Carter, um outro amigo. Ele me levou para a casa dele, retirando, de uma caixa, um enorme saco de pó branco. Então ele ofereceu o mesmo, dando razões e mais razões. E eu aceitei. Quando o cheirei… - Parou. - Magnus… - Disse, suspirando, fazendo o mais novo olhar para ele. - Foi a melhor sensação da minha vida… O meu sentimento de insuficiência parou. As insegurança desapareceram. O mundo parou de gritar. Aquele era o meu mundo. Eu sentia que tinha conquistado o mundo. Que o havia superado. - Explicou, sentindo, de novo, o sentimento que havia sentido na altura.” 

“Quanto mais os anos foram passando, mais substâncias fui adicionando à lista: de maconha para pó, de pó para LSD, do LSD para outro que me dessem. Não me importava. E ainda não me importo. Porém… essa estrada não teve apenas bad trips… há nove meses atrás, eu exagerei na dose… Resultado? Overdose… Uma bem ruim que nenhum dos médicos soube explicar exatamente o que me salvou da morte. Quem me achou estendido no chão desse mesmo quarto? Max… - Revelou Alec, chocando Magnus. Pelo que Iz dizia, Max não tinha mais de onze anos e, achar o irmão daquele jeito, deve ter sido um choque enorme para o mais novo, quase o traumatizando. - Ele tinha vindo com Isabelle, mas eu não sabia… Só acordei na clínica… E aqui estou eu. Fim da história. - Terminou Alec, num tom de brincadeira.”

\- Por quê não para? Isso está te destruindo, seus irmãos e, tenho a certeza que isso está destruindo seus pais também… - Perguntou Magnus, inconscientemente pousando a sua mão direita na mão direita de Alec, que deu um leve sorriso, segurando a mesma.

Antes de respondeu, Alec se virou um pouco para direita, ficando frente a frente ao mais novo, e falou: - Porque eu não quero. - Revelou, surpreendendo Magnus. - Sei que você vai me odiar por isso. Não te culpo. Mas eu não consigo parar, Magnus. Eu não quero parar. Eu sei que é fictício mas… dantes, eu sentia que eu não merecia o ar que respirava, mas agora… sob elas... eu sinto que mereço o mundo. Não importa o que eu faça, eles não vão me amar nem metade do que eu gostaria, então, assim seja. Foda-se. Não me importo mais...

Falou, chocando Magnus cada vez mais. Esse mundo nunca foi solução. Esse mundo ia acabar com ele, já estava fazendo isso. Perdendo o amor dos irmãos, traumatizando o irmão mais novo e se rodeando de pessoas que não ficariam em situações de extrema necessidade.

“Assim seja” disse ele. Palavras da alma que necessitava, urgentemente, sentir o amor de alguém e de saber o quanto importante ele era.

E Magnus estava disposto a mudar a sua visão do mundo e reparar a sua alma quebrada.


End file.
